Snapshots
by Finding Tobias
Summary: A day in the life of the Mighty Ducks.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mighty Ducks.

**Snapshots: **A slice of the Mighty Ducks' daily lives.

**Chapter One: Tanya's Birthday**

"Actually, the cookies look more like Valentine's Day," Brianna says, "But this is the only cookie cutter we seem to own that's appropriate for her birthday."

"I still think we should have made the witch cookies, or the shamrocks," Nosedive says, as he decorates the cookies with multi colored sprinkles.

"What are you implying with the witch cookies?" Duke says, leaning against the counter.

"Nothing. I just thought the witch cookies would have been cool. That's all." He shakes sprinkles over the frosted cookies.

"We should have made cupcakes, it would have been easier." Duke laments.

"But cupcakes are so generic, though. There's nothing special about cupcakes. You fill the batter pan and then stick them in the oven," Brianna answers. "Cut outs take time and are a little more personalized. Humans here are so lazy when it comes to birthday. Like sending a card? What's the point of something that you're going to throw away in the next few days? At least on Puckworld, birthdays were a big deal."

"Hey, we all miss home and it really stinks that we're stuck here. Let's make the best of it." Duke pats her shoulder. "Nosedive, stop eating the cookies, they aren't for you."

"But I have to taste test them and make sure someone didn't poison them," He glances at Brianna.

"If I poisoned them we would all be dead because I think most of us have sampled them to make sure." She carefully frosts another cookie.

Wildwing bursts into the room. "We have to be at the museum in ten minutes. Are the cookies done?"

"Almost, I need a few more minutes. Grab a knife and give me a hand. You guys can go ahead and take the cookies go in the Migrator. Nosedive and I will meet you there on the Duckcycles. I have to change my clothes. I managed to get flour all over me."

"Don't let him distract you with his charming ways."

Brianna blushes. "He would never do such a thing."

"I am full of charming, just you watch." Nosedive says puffing his chest out.

"Save your charming for another day. Today is all about Tanya. Man, I hope those professors show. They've been a bear to get a hold of."

"I'm sure they will," Brianna says frosting the last cookie. "Tanya is their treasured student. Of course they will come. They're part of the bait to get her there." Wildwing says.

"I thought Mallory was supposed to take her to the museum. Mallory hates the Anaheim History and Science Museum," Duke says.

"She hasn't had any good experiences. All of her experience has been with Dragaunus and his evil goons," Brianna answers. "I always liked going to the one at home."

"Yeah, but this planet's one is so much more interesting," Duke says. "Dinosaurs. Wooly mammoths. Saber tooth tigers."

Nosedive puts the last of cookies in the box. "There, my masterpiece is finished."

"And not a minute too soon!" Wildwing whisks the box from underneath them. "Let's go! We'll be late."

His com crackles to life. It's Mallory. "Are you guys coming? There's only so much to see at Electric Land."

"We'll meet you at the museum, hang on just a little bit longer." Wildwing says.

"Take her to the mall," Duke says. "There's lots of things there. See if you can find her a new shirt or something. "

Mallory sighs. "Okay. But you guys owe me big time."

"I knew we should have sent Brianna," Wildwing mutters.

"Then who would have made the cookies and the cake?" Nosedive answers.

"Mallory."

"Mallory has a bad track record with the stove. Do you know how many times we've had to call the fire department because Mallory?" Nosedive says. He wraps his arm protectively around Brianna. "Absolutely, no way."

"Look, just get ready. You have frosting all over your beak, Nosedive." Wildwing mutters.

Nosedive wipes his beak with the back of his hand.

"You're disgusting," Duke says.

"It's okay Duke, we're still working on table manners." Brianna says. She wets a paper towel and wipes Nosedive's beak.

"I'm not five. Stop treating like I'm five," Nosedive sulks, batting the paper towel away.

"Well, if you quick acting like you're five then…" Duke answers.

"There's no time for this." Wildwing says. "We'll meet you at the museum. Duke, Grin, let's go."

"Someone's boxers are in a wad," Nosedive mutters as the others leave.

"Well, you know how he feels about Tanya." Brianna says wiping the counter. She pulls her shirt over her head, revealing a light blue camisole.

"I think he should just tell her that he has feelings."

"We all would, if Mallory would keep her claws out of Tanya ." She walks to back to her room to change.

"I don't get girls," Nosedive answers. "Like, Mallory has Duke wrapped around her finger. Why does she want Wing too?"

"She has a complex, babe." Brianna says. "She wants her cake and to eat it too."

"Can't you drive any faster?" Wildwing growls at Duke.

Duke gestures to the traffic. "I'm driving as fast as I can. Don't get your underwear in a twist. We'll get there."

"I just want to do something nice for Tanya, she's been under a lot of stress with her classes, and then Mallory." He takes off the mask and rubs his face.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it. Tanya seems to enjoy the small things in life." Duke answers," And I know she'll be glad her professors are there too, since she didn't get much support from Phil and a few others on the team. Is Phil coming?"

"I didn't even bother to invite him. He's only been a thorn in Tanya's side since she decided to go back to school for her Ph D."

"We're stuck on this planet, might as well get an education." The traffic inches forward. "I've thought about going back to school since none of my skills are useful on this planet."

"Yeah?"

"There's a photography class that's starting next semester, it looks like it would be a lot of fun."

"Then do it," Wildwing says. "I don't have a problem with that. Just as long as you can make it to practice every day, that's my only stipulation."

"Maybe we should enroll Nosedive at the community college. It give him something to do and help him fit in with his peers a bit better. He's got Bri, but your world shouldn't revolve around one person. Whatever happened to those morons he used to hang out with at the comic shop?"

"Drugs, specifically Meth."

Duke's eyes widen, "Really? Wow."

"I'm really glad that Brianna is here, despite her circumstances and what Dragaunus did to her. Canard is or was, her brother. She's near Nosedive's age so that's a good thing."

"I didn't realize that. Good to know. You know beside his antics, I think Nosedive is going to make a fine adult duck. He's still a kid, we can't be too hard on him."

"I know."

Finally, the traffic starts to move. Wildwing breathes a sigh of relief.

Mallory and Tanya arrive at the Anaheim History and Science Museum. Very few people were using the museum. Most of the children were in school. A few moms walked around with the museum with their holding the hands of their children.

_What an interesting place, _Tanya thought. _So simple, but yet so brilliant at the same time._ She blinks away tears.

Mallory stands in front of an exhibit about rain with her arms crossed in front of her, not looking very happy. In fact, she looked pretty bored and tired.

_I'm not going to worry about her today. Today is my birthday and I'm going to enjoy it._

"Thank you for taking me out to lunch and going to Electric Land with me. I had fun." Tanya says.

"Good, I'm glad that you did. It is your birthday. You should do things you like on your birthday." She hesitates. "I had fun too."

That was a lie of course, but Tanya decides to ignore that.

They walk at though the exhibits one at a time. Tanya paused at each one, wishing that she had a duckling of her own to take here and experience the wonders of science. She'd have to find a willing mate and those were in short supply. If only Wildwing knew how she felt about him. It wouldn't change anything. He was Mallory's after all. She pushes the thought away.

"You know, my dad used to take me to the science museum when I was a child, so this place holds a special place in my heart."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, we'd go every weekend."

"Didn't you ever get bored?"

"I was spending time with my father and learning new things. We'd go to other places like the fair and stuff too. It wasn't all serious things. He was a professor at the local university. Specifically, Math and Physics." Her eyes become dreamy. "It was wonderful."

"What are they doing here?" Mallory exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Brianna and Nosedive. Those little—" She clenched her fist at her side. "They're going to ruin it."

"It's a free country. They can be here too."

"But they're not supposed to be."

Tanya gives Mallory a strange look. "But why? I don't understand."

She looks at the young couple. Nosedive has his arm around her. She leans against him, resting her head against his shoulder. A pang of jealousy stabs her in the heart.

"I really wish that they wouldn't do that in public. It's gross," Mallory says, making a face.

_I'd be okay with it if someone held my hand or wrapped the arm around my shoulders. _Tanya thought

Tanya shrugs.

Brianna turns around and waves. Tanya waves back.

"Happy Birthday! I know I told you this morning, but I felt like I need to tell you again." Brianna hurries over and throws her arms around Tanya.

"Thank you!" Tanya replied.

Mallory grabs Nosedive's arm and drags him out of earshot. Brianna bites her lip as she glances over her shoulder.

"He's okay, don't worry." She says trying to calm the younger duck. She was still very skittish especially with drakes, with the exception of Nosedive. Somehow, the loud mouth, impulsive, somewhat obnoxious duck had won her trust before most of the others. The only other one had been Grin.

Brianna takes a deep breath. "I know."

"Hey, Mallory wants to go to the String Theory exhibit."

"That's my favorite!" Tanya exclaims clapping her hands together. "Let's go!"

Nosedive and Brianna hang back a little bit. "The eagle is heading to the nest," he whispers in to his com.

"The nest is ready." Wildwing whispers back.

Nosedive grabs Brianna's hand and they follow Tanya to her favorite exhibit.

"I can't explain my love of String Theory and how fascinating it is. You know, studying it, I might figure out a way to get home since it deals with parallel universes and quantum mechanics. That's what I'm doing for my PhD," Tanya says.

"You really think there's a way home?"

Tanya shrugs. "Maybe. They're really clueless about other dimensions and inter-dimensional travel. If I have the right equations and maybe I can figure some way to go home."

"This is a pretty nice planets compared to some planets we could have gotten trapped on."

"I like it here well enough, but I really just want to go home."

"I hear you, girl." Nosedive agrees. "But there are good things about shipwrecked here. For one, they have great comic books."

"You would say that," Tanya says.

"So how are your classes going?" Brianna asks.

"It's hard and takes up a lot of my time, but you know I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I miss school. I miss the routine and the people."

"So take a class. I'm sure you'll have Wildwing's blessing."

"Yeah," Mallory agrees. "Maybe you can actually do something for a change and not smother Nosedive with your mothering instincts. Or it'll keep you busy while we go and destroy Dragaunus."

Brianna ignored the jab, but Nosedive didn't.

"Hey," he complained. "Bri's been through a lot. Take it easy on her, won't you?"

"How do you know she's not lying for the attention?"

"Why would I lie about something so horrible? I've got the scars on my back to prove it. I'll show them to you if you want."

Mallory opens her mouth then closes it. "I'll think I pass."

They walk up the stairs to the String Theory exhibit. Nosedive grabs her hand and the two of them run up the stairs together. "Last one there is a rotten tomato!"

"I'll pass on running, " Tanya says, "There is a time and a place or everything. A museum is not one of them. The inhabitants of this planet are wrong about a few things when it comes different theories, but it's not my place to fix it. However, this is another dimension, so they could be right. But it's not my place to correct them, you know."

"Right."

"But maybe I can put a bug in someone's ear about the different kinds of science."

"Maybe. Man, we should have taken the elevator," Mallory said. She stops and stretches out her legs.

"Only a few more flights. If I can make it you can make it. Normally, I rest and walk around each floor. Say, what made you suddenly interested in String Theory?"

"Oh, you know. I… I … I heard you talk about it so much that I wanted to know more."

Tanya gives her a strange look. "Okay. Well, I'll be happy to talk to you about it as we walk around. My favorite thing is Quantum Mechanics, but they don't have that here. It's over too many kids heads."

She walks through the glass door.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yells. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TANYA."


End file.
